1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid integrated component, which includes an ASIC (application specific integrated circuit) element having integrated circuit elements and a back-end stack, an MEMS (micro-electromechanical system) element having a micromechanical structure, which extends over the entire thickness of the MEMS substrate, and a cap wafer. The MEMS element is mounted on the ASIC element in such a way that there is a gap between the micromechanical structure and the back-end stack of the ASIC element and the cap wafer is mounted above the micromechanical structure of the MEMS element. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a method for manufacturing such a hybrid integrated component.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vertically integrated component including an ASIC element, an MEMS element, and a cap wafer, and a method for the manufacturing thereof, are described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0049652 A1. The known method provides for initially processing an ASIC substrate, on which the starting substrate for the MEMS element is then bonded. Only then is a micromechanical structure produced in the MEMS substrate. In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0049652 A1, this micromechanical structure includes a resiliently suspended seismic mass. Independently thereof, a cap wafer is structured and prepared for the mounting above the micromechanical structure of the MEMS substrate and on the ASIC substrate. The cap wafer thus processed is bonded on the ASIC substrate after the structuring of the MEMS substrate, so that the micromechanical structure is enclosed in a hermetically sealed way between the ASIC substrate and the cap wafer.
The known component is equipped with a capacitor assembly, which includes a deflectable electrode on the resiliently mounted seismic mass and stationary counter electrodes, which are implemented in a structured metal layer on the surface of the ASIC substrate. Depending on the function of the component as an inertial sensor or actuator, the capacitor system is either used for measuring signal detection or for activating the seismic mass.
The known component concept allows cost-effective mass production of robust components having a micromechanical function and a signal processing circuit. Not only are the individual component parts—ASIC element, MEMS element, and cap—manufactured in the wafer composite, the mounting thereof to form one component is also implemented on the wafer level. In addition, the MEMS functions and ASIC functions may be tested on the wafer level, and even the calibration of the individual components may take place on the wafer level even before the separation. In addition, the known components require a relatively small mounting area due to the stacked structure, which has a favorable effect on the manufacturing costs of the terminal equipment.